


he's fast, she's weird

by crashandburn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Age of Ultron spoilers, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Maxicest Fanfiction, Short Fics, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr drabbles, Twincest, Twins, maxicest, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashandburn/pseuds/crashandburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the same soul, split in two (or in other words, drabbles and short-fics of Pietro and Wanda Maximoff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Terrors

Prompt: Can you do one where Wanda has a nightmare about Pietro dying and he comforts her?

He had always been fast, able to run away from anything and everything. He could literally just sprint away from his troubles. Even before the powers, he was better than average at running. His silvery-blonde hair flew in the wind from the fast speed he was going.

This time, he wasn’t fast enough.

It was like Wanda could see everything happening, despite her being in a whole other place. It must’ve been the twin connection they had, that they’ve always had. They were battling Ultron, and everything was looking good. They got everyone off the rising city and onto ships to save them, except for one little boy. Clint was handling it, until more of the stupid robots came, and was willing to sacrifice his life to save another’s. He didn’t have to, though. 

Pietro, stupid Pietro, blocked Clint and the boy from getting shot by pushing a car in front of them. He didn’t care what happened to him, or even Wanda, as he collapsed to the ground, bullet wounds scattered and covering almost his entire body. 

Wanda screamed in horror, heartbreak, and everything else that was pulsing through her body that hurt like hell. It felt like her body was being ripped apart, like her own heart was bursting in her chest. Seeing his dead body was agony, tears streaming down her face. How weird it is to be born together and die apart. Without him, she doesn’t know what to do, maybe not even live without him-

Wanda was woken up by hands shaking her shoulders and her name being said over and over. “Wanda, wake up!”

Wanda grasped Pietro’s wrists, squeezing the life out of them, to make sure he’s alive. He lets out a breath of relief, and she’s just glad that he is breathing at all. She checks him to make sure he doesn’t have any wounds before full-on sobbing in his arms, lying her head on his chest. 

Pietro just hushed her, stroking her hair as she cried. Just whispering, “Sh, I’ve got you.” He kissed the top of her head multiple times, trying to calm her down. He was the only thing anchoring her from scratching her eyeballs out of their sockets to get the image of Pietro dying out of her head. 

Finally, after Wanda lungs hurt from bawling for so long and the tears dried on her cheeks, she spoke up. “You were dead, Pietro,” 

“It was just a nightmare, Wanda, you’re fine, I’m fine, we’re fine. I’ll always make sure you’re fine. It’s my job, remember?” His thumb caressed the back of her neck.

She rests a hand on his jaw, feeling the stubble of his chin. Looking into his ice blue eyes, she never wanted to see them glazed over and lifeless. “You’re not allowed to leave me, ever.” 

Pietro presses his lips to hers, and Wanda is consumed by the love that he is spreading into her, moving in sync with each other. He breaks the kiss and his lips touch her ear, his breath lingering. “Never.”


	2. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP in a tickle fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback and support! I love you all! If you want send me a prompt, just comment or ask me on tumblr. My username is punkstyl3s. Enjoy!:)

Wanda’s feet lie in Pietro’s lap as she sits on the couch, doing research on the latest supervillain trying to take over the world. The new Avengers facility was extremely comfortable, a whole room dedicated to themselves. The best part, it was soundproof, because the other team members didn’t want to hear their best friends doing that kind of stuff.

Eraser of the pencil in mouth, Wanda flips the page, concentrated on the work in front of her. She chews intensely until she hears a woosh and the pencil’s gone. She doesn’t have to guess who the mysterious figure is that did it. She just rolls her eyes and barely glances up. “What was that for?”

“It ruins your teeth.” Pietro mutters, snapping the wooden pencil in half. 

Ten minutes pass, and Wanda doesn’t notice the gentle massage her brother is giving her legs and feet. She’s so focused on the papers, reading. She worries her bottom lip absentmindedly. 

Pietro furrows his brow. “Don’t do that.” She ignores him. 

Suddenly, Pietro is kneeling in front of her, kissing her. His tongue slowly coaxes hers, mouth meeting and colliding together. He bites gingerly and drags it out, feeling her sore lip, before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. He whispers, “Only I get to do that.”

Wanda acts like nothing happened, digesting all the information she is learning about their next enemy. Pietro just can’t take her not paying attention to him any longer. As soon as the thought crosses his mind, Wanda is standing up and backing away from him. They do have that special connection, after all. 

“Don’t you dare.” She commands, her bossy tone taking over her. “I know what you’re thinking, asshole, and you’re not going to do that,”

She can’t stop him, though, when he races over to her and splays his hands over her ribs. At first, his fingers barely skim over them before fully tickling her. He uses his unnatural speed and strength to his advantage and doesn’t let her push him off. She’s giggling and it feels unending, and Pietro is enjoying it a little too much.

Finally, Wanda gathers her bearings and a splash of red pushes him onto the ground, her on top of him. She doesn’t even have to touch him to get him to laugh, just a wave of her hands and he’s squirming underneath her. It’s only when he starts turning red in the face does she decide to give it up. She’s just having an abundance of fun with her powers.

Pietro’s out of breath when he holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, you win,” He sits up, taking her with him, holding Wanda in his lap. She just smiles up at him triumphantly. 

“Well, what do I win?” She begins kissing up his neck, nibbling here and there, leaving her mark on his pale skin. Her hand strokes up and down his arm, seductively. 

“Me.” Pietro laces his fingers with hers, their palms fitting together perfectly.

Wanda tackles him all the way to the ground, leaning on him as she attacks him with her lips. “And that’s all I could ever ask for.”


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What their first kiss was like.

It was their fifteenth birthday, spent in an abandoned synagogue on the run from the people so desperate to find them, the police, maybe even Stark with his Avenger friends, everyone. They used to live at a refugee camp, but they got kicked out for bad behavior. Even then, there was never a nice white cake with candles to blow out. It was no way to celebrate aging a year older. Still, all they had, for five years, was each other, and maybe that’s all they needed. It was still lonely, always lonely.

Pietro had stolen a loaf of bread for them, a treat that they really couldn’t afford in fear of being caught. He wasn’t exactly the fastest person in the world, but he was definitely a master thief. 

Wanda slowly took a bite from the bread, closing her eyes and moaning from appreciation. They hadn’t had food like this in what felt like forever. Pietro watched her in awe, specifically, her lips. Before Wanda could even swallow, he gave her a small peck on the lips, surprising them both. 

She was speechless, with wide cartoon eyes. Pietro blushed, looking like a deer in the headlights. He backed away from her quickly. He stuttered, “I-I didn’t mean to?”

Wanda crawled slowly towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She met his gaze, and then pressed her lips against his, deepening the kiss. It was their first together, learning and experiencing as they went. 

“Well, I meant to do that.” She said as she played with the hair on the back of his neck, a little long for both of their liking. It’s not like he had the chance to cut it, though, other than once in a while when they would ‘borrow’ scissors from the local barber shop. 

They never really talked about their unspoken connection, one that they could both feel in their chests and straight down to their bones. Without the other, they’re vulnerable and insecure, their each other’s weaknesses. They’re all they’ve got left in this world. 

“I never thought you’d think of me that way. I always saw you lust after the other girls and thought to myself, ‘That will never be me’,” Wanda voiced her insecurities out in the open. “I knew about the kisses you used to sneak, while in my world, not even one boy would speak to me.”

Pietro chuckled and tucked a hair behind her ear. She pouts and he kisses it away. It sends shivers down Wanda’s spine. “That’s because I announced to all the boys in the camp to stay away from you or I’d kick their ass,” His mouth ghosted over hers and he murmured, “It’s you, Wanda. It’s always been you. Since the second you were born, it was you.”

Her eyes lit up and it shined so brightly, warmed Pietro’s heart to full extent. He would do anything to see that every day of his life. “Really?”

“You, you, you.” He placed a kiss on each cheek before right on the lips for each syllable, accentuating his words.

Pietro was Wanda’s first, and her last, and everything in between.


	4. Nausea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wanda becomes queasy after Pietro swings her into his arms and sprints.

Despite the warm feeling of Pietro’s arms around her, right now Wanda was fighting with all her will power not to hurl all over him. She definitely did not want the chunks of breakfast from that morning to show up all over her dear brother.

They were in the middle of an intense battle with their latest enemy. They’ve been doing that a lot lately with this new Avengers team, always making rivals. Steve and Natasha have not made their lives easy, training and working them until they almost broke. They’re better at saving the world or whatever they call it nowadays. 

Which led them to this moment, now, where Wanda is about to toss her cookies. She had not been feeling well the second she woke up, and was really wishing she had mentioned it before. The wind in her hair, the rush of noise in her ears, the extreme speed they’re going at was not the most pleasant. 

Suddenly, Wanda’s feet are on the ground and her legs are shaking nonstop. She puts her hands on her knees, like she’s the one who was running all that time. She hears her brother’s voice, but it just sounds muffled and distant. 

The ringing in her ears goes silent when a voice brings her back to where she is and what she’s doing. Pietro is squeezing her arm so tightly she thinks it might leave bruises of his fingertips. “Wanda?”

She gasps like she was drowning and had finally reached the surface, sucking in air rapidly. She rests her hand on top of his for reassurance. Her vision’s blurry and it’s difficult to see. Pietro is the only thing keeping her from collapsing and passing out. 

“Just a little dizzy,” Wanda mutters, words feeling scrambled and she feels tongue tied. He hitches her up in his arms, her calves on his forearms. She definitely doesn’t want him to take her to the hospital unless it’s in a nice, safe car. She interrupts his actions by saying, “No, no. I’m… queasy.”

Pietro raises an eyebrow and the bastard laughs. She’s in misery here, and he’s laughing at her pain! He was supposed to protect her and take care of her when she’s sick! “Not funny.”

“You could’ve just told me. I would’ve understood.” She scrunches up her nose. He kisses it, her adorable expression irresistible. “You look like a little bunny when you do that. It’s cute.”

“Little bunny?” Wanda rolls her eyes at her brother’s silliness that he only saves for her. 

He nods, hands sneaking down to her waist as he pulls her closer to him. “My little bunny,” He pecks her one last time on the lips. For some reason, she feels better than ever. 

Out of nowhere, a drone is flying down right at them and they’re barely saved by Steve throwing his shield at it. “Uh, guys? A little less smooching and a little more fighting!” And they’re off again, and this time, the only feeling in Wanda’s stomach is fluttering butterflies.


	5. Scary Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Watching a horror movie together.

“I already told you, Pietro, I don’t want to watch this stupid movie,” Wanda says for what feels like the hundredth time. For some reason, he had been insisting it on her for the past week. Unable to take his whining anymore, she finally agreed.

She didn’t even know what this one was about, probably involved a lot of bad acting and gore. Her thoughts try not to wander to that evening when their parents were blown to shreds. Explosions are the worst reminder, only bringing her back to that time. Hopefully there are none in this horror movie her and Pietro are about to watch.

He pops the DVD into the player and Wanda huddles with her blanket on the couch. She holds it close to her chest, already nervous. “You’re going to feel bad when I have nightmares about this.” 

Pietro sits next to her and presses a kiss to her temple. “I’ll protect you.”

“My knight in shining armor,” She mocks, making a face at him. He sticks his tongue out at her before licking her cheek jokingly. She giggles, “You’re gross!”

It’s the first twenty minutes into the movie, and Wanda’s already dozing off. She’s jolted awake though, with a scene where one of the girls is stabbed to death. She gulps and her gaze is locked with the blood flowing all around her. Her luscious hair splays out on the floor underneath her, and the red dyes her blonde hair the same color.

Wanda’s hypnotized by the bright lit screen and eyes almost hurting from the sight. There’s a bang from the movie and she physically jumps. She can’t stop thinking about Sokovia and how the entire country screamed that night when she was ten. 

Suddenly, the monitor goes black and she’s staring at an empty screen. She blinks for a couple of seconds, not processing right away what was going on in her mind. Then, Pietro’s hugging her into his chest and resting his chin on top of her head. 

It feels like hours before one of them speaks to the other. Wanda’s the first to break the silence. “Why’d you do that?”

“Your eyes turned red.” Like that’s explanation enough, he finishes there. 

“I thought-”

“I know what you thought. You were showing me,” He kisses her hairline. “I’ve been in love with you since we were little children playing hide and seek in the dark. When mom and dad would fight, you were my anchor. All through the explosion, Strucker, the Avengers, everything. We’ve been through hell, and you were always by my side, and that’s how it’s supposed to be. We’re fate, Wanda. And you can't beat that.”

When they kiss, it radiates passion and joy. One of them is not complete without the other, two halves in a whole. Funny to think that this night just started with a simple horror movie, and now they’re making love on the floor.


	6. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from FlightlessBird627 (I love you for giving me one btw!): Can you do a story where the Avengers find Pietro and Wanda sleeping on the coach together? Please and Thank you!

Wanda and Pietro couldn’t help dozing off when they were watching some pointless documentary on the penguin mating ritual. Whenever they have issues falling asleep, the TV always helps. Since they don’t have their own personal one in the Avengers headquarters, they have to go to the common room for all the superheroes.

Pietro was lying on his back, snoring slightly. Wanda straddled his side, calf tucked between his legs and hand on his chest, right where his heart is. Her head fell perfectly against the crook of his neck, fitting like a human puzzle. The red blanket they used to cover them was obviously no use as it was tangled at the bottom of their feet.

When Natasha came out of her room, she was getting annoyed by the noise of the TV when the couple wasn’t even watching it. She bent to turn it off but was interrupted by how cute they looked lying on the couch together. She straightened her back and examined them. 

She knew the body was behind her without even turning around, feeling the presence. All a part of the training. Bruce whispered. “Since when were they a thing?”

“Some things people would just rather keep a secret.” She sent a smirk over her shoulder to him. She turned around and kissed his cheek. “You have the nightmares too, huh. Maybe we could learn a thing or two from them.” 

A few hours later, although it’s barely four in the morning, Steve is up and at it, ready to go on his morning run. He stares in awe at the sight of Bruce and Natasha drinking coffee and reading the newspaper at the kitchen’s bar. It was way too mundane to be normal for them. 

Suspiciously, he watches them when he grabs a juice out of the refrigerator. Regardless of the ones sleeping around him, he says, “You two are up early.”

Immediately Bruce and Natasha hush him. Steve looks close to shocked, and that’s quite hard to accomplish with his background and experience. 

Natasha mutters, “The twins are sleeping. Don’t disturb them.”

“Yeah,” Bruce agrees quietly, “They look so sweet.”

Steve rolls his eyes and walks over to take a glimpse at the pair. He sees the closeness and raises his eyebrows. “Should we wake them up?”

Natasha shakes her head no silently, and Steve moves to continue on his morning, but he can’t help his “mother hen” nature to pull the blanket up to their waist, smoothing it out gently. Then, he leaves for his daily routine.

At seven a.m., Tony wakes up early and decides to actually be productive and make some breakfast for himself, instead of noon as his usual. He also has to check and make sure Jarvis and all the suits are in order. He doesn’t make it that far, though, when he stops in his tracks as soon as he sees the brother and sister. 

“What the hell?” He booms, his loud voice echoing. He’s yelling basically for no reason, wanting people to hear him even if he’s talking about nothing. “Guys, what is this?”

Thor, who claims he never needs rest since he’s an all-powerful god, pats Tony on the shoulder. “If my mother had ever birthed me a sister, I would’ve married her.” And that was reassuring advice, for everyone. (Not.) 

Pietro just rolls over, and Wanda groans before he drags her closer to him, spreading her across his body. Tony keeps the surprised look on his face the entire time he’s in the kitchen, shaking his head. Thor takes it quite well, since in his world siblings together were an ordinary occurrence. 

Last, but not least, to find out is the great Clint. Of course the one night he decided to stay with the team, they made noise all throughout the night. This is why he lives out in the middle of the country. Well, part of the reason. 

Clint crosses his arms over his chest. They remind him of his relationship with his wife when they were younger, first married and without children. Oh man, were those the days. He thinks of the two almost like his own, too, despite the banter him and Pietro have. He knows deep down, the kid loves him like a father. He admires them from afar, and thinks about it as he goes to brush some of the hair off of Wanda’s forehead.

Clint barely sees the flash of blue when a hand is gripping his wrist. Ice blue eyes meet his, a glare being burned through his skull. “Don’t touch us.” 

And there it was. The reminder of why he sometimes hates the little bastard. He drops his hand and slowly backs away from the couple, and Pietro takes his time to feel safe again and pass back out. But did Clint make sure all the other Avengers were completely silent until the two decided to get up? Absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little longer because I could see it happening perfectly in my head. I love you all and hope you all keep reading! Also, never be afraid to send a prompt my way and I will definitely write it:)


	7. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sparkinglovingheart : Pietro almost dies during a battle and Wanda suddenly becomes super clingy with him.

Angel, or the cold Archangel, whatever Warren was called these days, Wanda didn’t really care. All she knew was that he was trying to get back at her and ruin her life. Her enemies knew they couldn’t outsmart her or beat her in battle, so they began to stoop low. Low as in to try and mess with her brother, Pietro. 

They hadn’t put an official title to them, but anyone who watched how they interact and touch; they’d know what was going on between the two. They couldn’t help the attraction between them, drawn to the other. It just sparked out of nowhere and now a fire had started and oh how they loved to burn with each other. 

So when this villain tried killing her brother, she was beyond aggravated. She was furious. When she saw Pietro lying on the hard concrete, blood pooling around his head from where it hit, she couldn’t stop the wailing and sobbing that came out of her. 

She took all the power she had inside her and killed that asshole Warren, for good, ripping his wings right off his back. And that was that, before she laid her head on Pietro’s chest, listening for breaths or movement.

For a full minute there wasn’t anything, and she sat up and pressed her hands to his cheeks. “Pietro, please. You can’t leave me. Not here, not like this. You die, I die, remember?” 

She sent silent prayers to the great being that was in the sky or the man upstairs or anybody to help her, to pretty please bring her soulmate back to her, whatever it took. 

Then, a ragged breath came from Pietro, and he was alive, and Wanda cried from pure joy, hovering over her brother. 

They didn’t talk about it much after it happened. There wasn’t much to say from either one. They kissed and proclaimed their love, of course, but Wanda never felt like she had closure from the incident. So when she followed Pietro almost everywhere, like a little lost puppy, she couldn’t help it. 

When they were cuddling in bed in the morning, and Pietro moved to get up, Wanda grasped his bicep to stop him. “Where are you going?”

He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes. “The bathroom. I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” 

She wasn’t worried. Well, maybe a little. Okay, fine, she was terrified whenever she wasn’t right by his side. They hadn’t been in a battle since the last time, and she almost never wanted to again in the risk of losing her lover. This kind of stuff had been happening more and more, and she was sure it was beginning to bother Pietro. 

When he grabbed went to open the front door and leave without Wanda, she wiggled her fingers and kept it locked. Pietro knew her too well; his back still facing her and didn’t have to see to know what she was doing. He blazed his way to her in a blink of an eye, his fingers intertwining with her moving ones.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked in a hushed voice, raspy in her ear. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Wanda replied. She yanked her hand out of his reach and crossed her arms over her chest.

He shook his head, seeming confused. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, Wanda, but I wish you’d tell me,” She didn’t respond, head down and looking at the floor, hair creating a curtain around her face. Pietro stepped closer to her and tilted her chin up, making her look him in the eyes. “Lately I haven’t been able to get into that smart head of yours.” 

Tears shined in her green eyes, and she knew she was falling apart. “You almost died, Pietro. And because of me, too… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I don’t want to leave you alone because I’m afraid if I do, you’ll be gone and I’ll never be able to say goodbye.”

He stares at her, mulling over what to say, thinking about the confession she just gave him. Wanda couldn’t stand the quiet, so she backed away from him. He was too fast for her though, always faster than her. He wouldn’t let her get away. “Wait, wait.” He could see the signs of her shutting down and closing up. “Don’t.” 

“I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going to let that happen, ever, alright?” Pietro comforted her, gently trapping her against the wall, hand over her and one on her waist. 

“You don’t have any control over that, Pietro, so don’t make promises you can’t make.” 

Instead of answering her, he caught her lips with his and showed her what he was feeling instead of putting it into words. When he pulled away, he hugged her tight to his chest, making her feel safe and protected. “Trust me, my sweet sister.”

“I think I trust you too much.”

“Great. Even better.”


	8. Kids and Puppies and Kittens, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from maximoffs_against_the_world: Would you mind writing something fluffy & domestic? Like with babies, or a puppy, or babies and a puppy?

“Where’s the off button? How does this thing work? How the hell do I get it to stop?” Tony’s whiny voice was easily heard over the wails of Cyndall. The little baby knew that she didn’t feel a heartbeat against the person who held her, so it terrified her. What Cyndall probably didn’t know was that Tony was just as scared of her as she was.

“I think that’s enough.” Pietro replied, gently taking his daughter out of a very unexperienced Tony Stark’s hands. He had been standing there the entire time with his arms crossed over his chest, cringing whenever Tony made the slightest movement. Pietro kissed her forehead before setting her down in her bright pink crib.

Tony, traumatized, bolted out of the room as another body wandered in. 

Little Noah came up to Pietro, tugging on his shirt. His matching baby blue eyes blinked up at his father. “Papa, can I hold her?” 

Pietro kneeled down to his son’s level. He smoothed down his dark brown hair, just like his mother’s, and sighed. “Sorry, buddy. You’re barely five; you’re not old enough to hold your sister quite yet, and plus,” He leans down to whisper into Noah’s ear. “Your mother would kill me. And I want to stay on mommy’s good side. Especially if we’re going to convince her on buying a puppy.”

“What was that, sweetheart?” Wanda stepped into the nursery, raised eyebrow and a little girl on her hip. “Marina just woke up from her nap, and we were wondering what all this fuss was about.” 

Pietro snuck a peck to her lips, and the children made a disgusted sound. “I was just telling Noah about how much I love you,”

Wanda tsked him. “You know I don’t like being lied to, Pietro.” 

“We want a puppy.” Noah blurted out, throwing Pietro right under the bus. 

He laughed nervously. “Puppy? No. Daddy didn’t say anything about a puppy.” Pietro shot his son a look. Wanda glared his way, and he wiped sweat from his brow. “Might’ve mentioned something about a kitten, though.”

The corners of Wanda’s mouth twitched, but she kept her mom face on, determined. The children held their breath, staring vividly at their mother. Noah bounced back and forth on his feet, anxious. Finally, she lost the battle. “That could be… negotiable.”

Pietro literally swept his wife off her feet and carried her around, cheering. Noah and Marina followed, squealing in anticipation. 

He whispered, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.” She threatened, but they both knew that they’d end up cuddling that night in bed, in each other’s arms, happier than ever. Freedom tastes lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely not my best, plus it's really short. Sorry I haven't been updating as often guys. I just started school so I'm busy with homework and activies, etc. I'll still try to write as often as I can! Prompts are still great and I promise I'll try to get to them as soon as possible. Love you all! xoxo


End file.
